


Public Indecency

by drabbletale



Series: Twin Papyrus AUs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, One of the skeletwins has breasts, Public Sex, They have a safe word!, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Papyrus Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “Isn’t this considered public indecency? We could get arrested!” Paps hissed, shifting uncomfortably as his twins hands made their way up his shirt, stroking his sternum gently as Sans sat in an actual seat in front of them.(Sex on a bus with Twin Papyrus's, giving a show to Sans for his birthday.)





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> The Twins are ‘Paps’ and ‘Rus’. Paps is the youngest (by a few minutes anyway) and the most submissive of the three brothers. Rus likes to make Sans proud and he does love Paps, but his main focus during actual sex is Sans.
> 
> Written for a request on tumblr.... heed the tags please.

“Isn’t this considered public indecency? We could get arrested!” Paps hissed, shifting uncomfortably as his twins hands made their way up his shirt, stroking his sternum gently as Sans sat in an actual seat in front of them. The bus was crowded and immensely loud, but he managed to keep his voice so only his brothers heard him. He clenched both his hands tightly to the leather strap above his head that was meant to keep him upright. Sans chuckled, pressing both his hands where he knew his youngest brother’s clit was, rubbing gentle circles around it.

Paps whimpered, rocking his hips forward into Sans’ hands.

"shhhh, sweetheart, be good for your big bro. it’s my birthday, remember? you said we could do whatever i wanted to.”

Paps closed his eyes as his breasts formed despite himself. He felt the hardness of Rus’ cock rub at the back of his ass.

He was in shorts and a tank top for stars sake! They were making him form his  _ **full**_  ectobody in front of all these humans… His eyes were tightly closed as Sans’ fingers pushed beneath the shorts to get direct contact with his sensitive nub. He whimpered as his brother rubbed hard, just below it.

Meanwhile, Rus was keeping a look out for humans, glaring at a woman who glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. They were alone in the back seat and with both the younger brothers facing away from the rest of the crowd. They wouldn’t be seen in this way, but it didn’t stop Paps from being embarrassed.

He gasped as Sans stuck two fingers inside of him. “he’s wet already, rus.”

“Brother, you said you would let me give you a show!” Rus growled from over Paps trembling shoulder. He felt Sans pull his fingers out of his pussy to rub lazily around his clit again. When he heard Rus unzip his jeans, he jumped in his spot and tried to turn around. “Sh Sh Sh Sh, Paps, it’s okay…” Rus whispered into Paps’ neck, licking a hot stripe up his spine. “Be a good for our big brother, okay? You promised you would.”

He took a shaky breath, hands trembling. Sans touched his cheek. “remember, if it gets to be too much and you wanna stop, just say ‘red’, right?”

With his face bright orange and his eyes shut tight, his hands buried themselves into Sans’ hoodie as he nodded. He didn’t dare speak, he tended to get loud when he was aroused.

Thankful that Rus wore his big leather jacket, Paps allowed Sans to pull his shorts and panties down a bit. Enough, anyway, that Rus’ erection could fuck his thighs without entering him. He was panting and trembling in his brothers arms. “Come on, Papsy, ask big brother what he wants.”

“heh.”

Paps lowered his head until his chin rested on his chest, fingers now clenching tightly at Sans’ shoulders. “Mnnh.”

Rus growled, though Sans just chuckled. “he’s still bein too shy, russy.”

“He’s just being a brat! I know how to get him to talk.” Rus reached around Paps and put his fingers in between the folds, quickly finding the already swollen clit and rubbing at it hard and fast. Paps eyes flew open and he gasped, body spasming as his sensitive nub was attacked. Tears prickled his eyes at the over stimulation… if his brothers kept up like this, he was going to cum way before them! That was far too humiliating to think about.

Whether it was her stop or she was just uncomfortable, the lady sat in front of them got off the bus.

“Hnn, a-ah! Wh-what do you wa-ant haah…” Between Rus’ dick teasing his hole and the fingers that were brutalizing his clit, he could hardly think straight. He whimpered as Rus only started going faster, his hips smacking Paps ass fast enough to make a clothing-muffled clapping noise.

“Stop sounding like such a spoiled brat, Paps! Ask him nicely like he deserves!” Rus demanded, free hand coming to wrap lightly around Paps’ neck.

“S-Sorry big br-brother.” His knees were going to give out soon if Rus didn’t leave his clit alone!

“it’s okay sweet baby. what was your question?”

“A-AH! I… mmhh… nn-ah…. Big brother, pretty please t-tell me what you want? I n-need to knooo- know… Pl-please!”

Sans blinked slowly and leaned forward, as though he was going to tell him a secret. “i want you to let rus keep fucking you like that and i want you to play with those pretty little nipples of yours.”

Rus finally, finally stopped rubbing his clit, using both his hands to grab Paps’ hips and start fucking him in earnest. Paps pussy was still tingling, vibrating in relief from Rus’ rough phalanges. His mind went numb as Rus’ fingers dug into his hips as he began to grind against his brother’s ass.

“c'mon papsy, you can do this for me.”

Paps swallowed hard his hands traveling where Rus’ had been not too long ago. He lifted his tank top enough that Sans could see his tits in their entirety, his nipples hardened little nubs. Sans smiled up at him as he started to gently squeeze his breasts, their weight a familiar comfort in his hands. He was the only one of the three that could summon them and Sans  _adored_  them.

“pinch your nipples, papsy. i love you so much, i want to see how good it makes you feel. do it, baby doll, and not gently. i know you like it rough.”

Rus groaned loudly against Paps’ shoulder. He started to press against Paps’ hole over and over, like he was fucking it, but never entering it. He was obviously getting frustrated at being forbidden his usual routine. 

Paps used both his pointers and thumbs to start playing with his nipples, pinching them hard enough to hurt. Sans was watching so closely, he would know if Paps was lying. He began to sob softly from the over stimulation, tears streaming down his face. Sans leaned forward close enough to lick one of them off his cheek.

“mmm, there you go little baby… you love that don’t you? you wish it was my hands hurting your soft tits… and it was my cock fucking you from behind. you don’t need to tell me, i can see your magic leaking down your legs, little brother.”

He wasn’t going to last long like this, with his brother talking down to him and his twin desperately fucking him like his life depended on it… but he refused to come first! He never came first! Being the youngest and the one who  _always_  'bottomed’, it was his greatest pride to say that at least one of his brothers would always come before him!

Paps couldn’t help but pull on his nubs as he rolled them between his fingers. Sans wasn’t even masturbating, but it did seem like Rus was close. And if there’s one thing Rus likes…

“R-rus… please, f-faster… ah ah… hnn pl-pleaase…” Paps sobbed, bucking against nothing.

Rus bit hard into his shoulder and Paps trembled in his grasp as he started to fuck even faster. There was no way they weren’t being noticed by now. Perhaps Sans had picked a route on the grosser side of town, one where people wouldn’t be so surprised by a skeleton gang-bang in the back? As it were, his brothers would never allow him to get a proper look and if he tried, he knew he would be reprimanded.

Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he rolled his breasts in his hands. His hips were jerked forward violently with every thrust from Rus and he couldn’t stop himself as sobs wracked his body.

Sans took pity on them then (or perhaps just wanted his turn already) and put his hand between Paps’ legs, adding extra friction for Rus’ cock to thrust against.

“gods i love watching you two fuck. my slutty baby brothers, fucking _just for me_.” Sans used his thumb to match Rus’ thrusts against Paps’ swollen clit. Paps gasped between sobs, knowing he was falling over the edge, whether he wanted to or not. Luckily, Rus came just seconds before him, choking on his growls as his thrusts became shallow and erratic before cumming on Sans’ hands and adding to the dripping magic on Paps’ legs.

Paps came quickly after, clenching his teeth to keep himself from screaming his big brother’s name, fingers finally pinching and pulling hard enough to send his orgasm rocking through his entire body. His knees buckled, but Rus held him up.

“good baby brother…” Sans smiled up at him, his face flushed blue. He stuck his magic-slicked fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. “now come here and let me fuck you.”

Paps gasped and would have looked around to see if anyone heard his lewd brother’s growl, but Rus pushed him forward onto Sans lap. “Th-this is going to be too much! W-we’ll get c-caught…” He moved as though he meant to get up, but Rus pushed his shoulders back down, then grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chest so he was folded in half, knees held together by his shorts… He would have fell backwards if Rus wasn’t holding him under his knees and pressed to the older twin’s chest.

His breath caught in his throat as Sans’ magic flared in his eye socket. He took his fingers out of his mouth and rubbed them against Paps dripping slit, before using that hand to pull out his cock. Paps whimpered and covered his face, humiliated at being manhandled this way and already so… fucking… turned on. Holding him tightly, Rus lowered him onto Sans’ fat dick.

“there’s a good boy, you’re gonna take it all for me, huh?”

“Y-yes… Big brother.” Paps whimpered as the familiar stretch of Sans’ magic over whelmed him. The moment Sans was hilted inside of him, Rus lifted him nearly completely off, then dropped him back on top of Sans.

The oldest brother grunted, a small string of saliva dripping from between his grin as Paps was lifted and dropped on his brother’s cock again and again, helpless to control the movements.


End file.
